Why Don't the Mommy's Love Me?
by Believenfairies
Summary: Although it says Draco/Hermione, it's also Hermione/Scorpius. A one shot. Enjoy. "Scorpius come on buddy, you know that isn't true," Hermione heard Draco plead. "It is," She heard Scorpius cry. "Why daddy," he pleaded, tears evident, "Why?"


A/N: Although I read probably more Harry Potter stories than any other this is my first attempt to write one. I didn't really edit, so I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy. These characters are all own by J.K. Rawling, not myself.

Why Don't the Mommy's Love Me?

"Scorpius come on buddy, you know that isn't true," Hermione heard Draco plead from her spot curled up on the couch in the den.

"It is," She heard Scorpius cry. "Why daddy," he pleaded tears evident, "Why?"

"What in the world," Hermione mumbled to herself. Her two children Rose and Hugo emerged from the kitchen where Dipsy, the house elf, had been making them hot chocolate.

"Does either of you two know what's happening? Scorpius sound really upset," Hermione cast her worried eyes to the ceiling where she continued to hear their voices.

Hugo, her six year old climbed into her lap. "Scorpius is sad mommy."

"Why what's happened."

"His mom was supposed to take him for tea today, but she must have forgotten because she never came," Rose replied, twisting her hand together in front of her.

"Oh goodness," Hermione gasped. No matter how many promises Astoria broke, Scoripus's eyes always lit up at the mention of his mother. It seemed like he'd finally realized that his mother wasn't as maternal as one would hope.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's paths crossed at the Leakey Caldron a few hours after Ron and Hermione's divorce was finalized. The conversation was strained until Hermione began to talk about her children, Rose, at the time age six and Hugo four. Draco soon chimed in with stories about his own son, also four years old, thus the friendship between two past rival began. The unlikely couple began dating about four months later. As their new romantic relationship began to progress Draco confessed his worries for his son, he confessed that he'd pushed Astoria into having children. He'd hoped that upon seeing the child they had created, she would grow to love Scorpius as most mothers do. The results sadly were quite the opposite, she did nothing but push Scorpius away gifting him only with loneliness and false promises. Hermione remember her intense anger when Draco told her about the time Astoria forgot that Draco was on a business trip and left Scorpius alone for three days. If Dipsy hadn't been there Draco wasn't sure what would have happened to his only son.

Three years to the day after the birth of Scorpius, Astoria announced that she as done, packed her belongings, and left, seconds before the arrival of the first guest for their son's birthday party. Six months later Draco cautiously stepped into a relationship with a coworker that also ended in disaster, unfortunately that was about the same time that Scorpius was becoming comfortable with her company. Needless to say Draco waited over a year into his relationship with Hermione before he introduced her to his son.

What started out as trip to diner in Hogsmede soon turned into trips to the beach with Draco, Hermione, and all three kids. Hermione loved Scorpius as if he were one of her own children and having to stand back and watch as his mother chipped away at such a small, lovely child broke her heart.

Hermione raced up the steps following the sounds of Scorpius's tears, her own children hot on her tail. Hermione, Rose, and Hugo found Draco and Scorpius in the playroom. Scorpius sat hunched in the corner. His platinum blonde hair hung plastered to his face with his tears. His hands were balled into fist rubbing at his leaking eyes. In his blue dinasour shirt that read _Bite me! _(a gift from Rose and Hugo), his tan shorts, and untied green sneakers, the site of the distraught six year old was enough to have tears welling in Hermione's eyes as well.

"Why daddy," Scorpius bawled, hands still at his eyes. "Why don't the mommy's love me? Why doesn't my mommy want me? Did I do something bad? I'm sorry if I did. I'm sorry."

Hermione almost allowed a sob to escape her lips. About a year ago Scorpius became convinced that every woman was a mom. It didn't matter if they had children of their own or not, he just began to call them "the mommy's" did that mean that he though Hermione didn't love him as well? She'd die for that child, how could Astoria reduce him to this, that woman had no heart at all.

"Scorpius," Draco began, almost close to tears himself. What was he suppose to say, how do you explain to a six year old why his mother doesn't love him.

"Scorpius," Hermione began taking a few steps into the room. When he didn't look up, Hermione walked until he was directly in front of him. "Come on baby,' she said sitting on the floor and taking him into her arms.

"Why," Scorpius bawled clinging to her shirt and burying his face into her shoulders. "Wh-why don't the m-m-mommy's love me. My…my mommy doesn't l-l-love me, and daddy's l-last lady mo-momommy friend, she d-d-didn't love me either. I'll try not to be a bad boy." Scorpius turned his splotchy, red, tear stained face towards Hermione. "Are you going to leave me too?"

That was it, the dam broke and tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes as well. "Scorpius, I can't tell you why your mother doesn't come to see you more because I don't know. I _do_ know that you are one of the greatest kids that I've ever know and that _I _love you very, very much.

"Tears continued to fall from Scorpius's face as he looked up at Hermione. "You-you mean, I'm not a bad boy?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Well you tell me," Hermione stated. "You're daddy loved you right?"

"Yes," Scorpius stated not a moments hesitation.

"And Dipsy, what about her?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said a ghost of a smile on his face. "She makes me hot chocolate, and sometimes sneaks me a cookie before bed," he whispered to her. Then turned to look at his father who was also on the floor leaning against the wall not three feet away, Rose and Hugo had curled up in his lap to watch the interaction between their mother and best friend. "But don't tell my daddy, he doesn't know."

Hermione looked over at Draco who had a small smirk on his face, Scorpius, like most children, was horrible at whispering and had heard the innocent confession.

"I promise I wont tell," Hermione said smiling as well, her own teach beginning to cease. "Well what about Rose and Hugo, they come over here to play all the time, sometimes even when I'm not around, so they must like you right?"

Scorpius looked at the two in question nestled against his father. They smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yes," Scorpius replied looking back up at Hermione. His tears has finally subsided.

"And as you know, I'm a mommy, and I love you very much," Hermione said as she reached around to tickle Scorpius until he let out a peal of laughter.

"So," Hermione began when his laughter began to die down "if at least five people love you this much, you tell me, do you think you are a bad boy?"

"No. I guess not," Scorpius said wrapping his arms around Hermione's neck.

"Alright," Hermione boomed tried to rid the sad scene from everyone's mind, "Why don't you three run down stairs and ask Dipsy to make you some hot chocolate."

"Yay," all three kids yelled running out of the room, feel soon thundering down the stairs.

Draco slid over to Hermione and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He thread one hand into her hair, while the other pressed against the small of her back initiating as much contact as possible. Minutes ticked by and they finally broke apart.

"I have no idea," Draco began, breathing hard to catch his breath, "how to thank you for what you just did."

Hermione leaned forward until her heard rest gently against his. "I meant every word. I love him, and I love you."

Draco leaned forward the small fraction, and pressed his lips to hers once again.

"I love you too," he said when they broke apart.

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked biting down slightly on her lower lip.

"Of course I do, I tell you all the time."

"Then will you do something for me," Hermione asked eyes downcast.

"What is it," Draco asked tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know it kind of ended with a cliffhanger, but I didn't mean it that way, this is just a one shot. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
